Harry Potter: Adventures of a Ninja Wizard
by MajinBrandock
Summary: Harry never goes to the Dursley's. Instead he goes to live with his mother's twin sister in the elemental countries. Living with his cousin Naruto he becomes a ninja and gains a new dojutsu the Shadowgan. Currently on hiatus will post new chapter on 8/15/2014. In the mean time feel free to check out my other stories.


Harry Potter: The Legend of the Shadowgan

Prologue: Awakening and Attacks.

It was October Thirty-first 1980, the wind was howling and a storm was brewing. Harry Potter was three months old and is already a genius when it comes to magic. Right now he is in his nursery levitating objects with just a thought. His parents James and Lily Potter were standing in the doorway watching him.

All of a sudden there was a small explosion sound at the front door. James went to go look and saw the Dark Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway. "Lily take Harry and run its him. I will try and hold him off" said James. With that James took his wand and went to face Voldemort.

Lily picked up Harry and tried to apparate but discovered there was a ward up preventing it. Next she tried to use floo network but that was blocked as well. Since she did not have access to a broom and was on the second floor she decided to barricade herself and her son in the nursery.

Just then the nursery door was blown off its hinges. Voldemort was in the doorway. "At last, the Potters are no more. Stand aside girl I have no quarrel with you. I only want the boy. If you stand aside I will let you live." said Voldemort. "I will never let you have my son. Take me instead just let Harry live." said Lily.

"Foolish girl I will just have to kill you both then _Avada Kedavra_" said Voldemort as he pointed his wand at Lily. When the spell hit her Lily fell to the floor lifeless. Then Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and cast the spell again.

However just before the spell hit Harry's eyes changed from their emerald green to solid gray, including the sclera. When the spell hit instead of killing Harry it bounced off hitting Voldemort and destroying his body. Unfortunately a piece of the spell was not bounced off and hit Harry leaving a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world in the elemental countries, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was being attacked as well. A demon known as the Nine-Tailed fox was attacking the village. The fourth Hokage's wife Kushina Uzumaki was standing by the window of their house, with a worried expression on her face. Her husband and son were out there.

Her son Naruto Uzumaki was born a little over two months ago on August Fifteenth. Kushina was once a jinchuriki, also known as a human sacrifice. The Nine-Tailed fox was once sealed within her. However when Naruto was born the seal broke and the demon escaped.

Now just over two months later the demon has found its way to the Village seeking revenge. Her husband Minato Namikaze was fighting the demon. Just then the fighting stopped and all was quiet. Five minuets later when Kushina was about to give up hope a flash of yellow light appeared behind her.

"What took you so long, did you stop the Nine-Tail's and is Naruto OK." "Yes Naruto is fine. The Uchiha clan head Madara sacrificed his life to reseal the demon into Naruto. He is now a jinchuriki like you used to be. We must protect him and not tell anyone else about it. The village lost many members tonight, including most of the Uchiha clan.

The only Uchiha's left are the main members and a few of the branch members who do not have the Sharingan." said Minato. "OK we will raise and protect our son to the best of our ability, and only we will know about him being a jinjuriki." said Kushina.

"Also after this attack I think I am going to pass the hat off to a Fifth Hokage. I want to be able to raise my son alongside my beautiful wife." said Minato. "I agree with that. But who will replace you as Hokage?" asked Kushina

"Hmm I've been thinking and I decided that my successor will be Fugaku Uchiha. He is our friend and will protect this village with his life. Not to mention if it was not for his great grandfather Madara the Nine-Tail's would still be attacking." said Minato.

"Very well that sounds like a good idea. Let's announce it tomorrow for now let's get some sleep." said Kushina. With that the two went to bed. The next day Kushina, Fugaku, and Minato who was holding Naruto were standing on top of the Hokage Tower.

"Today I Minato Namikaze, come before to tell you that I am retiring as the Hokage. In my place I announce Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha clan as the Fifth Hokage" said Minato as he handed the hat to his friend. "Thank you Minato. People of the Village I Fugaku Uchiha, hereby swear to protect this village with my life.

From this day until I die or pass the hat on to my successor, this village will be safe from foreign and domestic attacks." said Fugaku. With that the village cheered as Fugaku put the hat on his head and stood proud. Fugaku then turned to his friends and said "I do hope you can make it to dinner tonight.

My wife is making lasagna and we would love to have you over. Your son Naruto can also get to know our youngest son Sasuke." said Fugaku. "We would love to. How does seven pm sound" said Minato. "Sounds good I will see you then." said Fugaku.

As Minato and his wife were heading home to get ready for dinner the third Hokage came up to them. "Kushina I got some terrible news. Last night your sister Lily Potter and her husband James were killed by a Dark Lord. Their son Harry Potter was the only survivor. The Headmaster of your sister's old school Albus Dumbledore want's him to grow up with blood relatives.

I told him to bring Harry here. He agreed on the condition that when he turns eleven, he go to the same school as his parents." said Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Of course Harry can come live with us. I haven't seen my sister since the attack on our home village of whirlpool and we were separated for safety. We will raise Harry along with Naruto. If Naruto shows signs of magic which I am sure he will, then I will send him off as well." said Kushina.

"Very well Harry will be arriving at your house tomorrow morning at nine am. Until then enjoy your evening." said Sarutobi. With that he walked off to do whatever he was doing before. When he left Minato said "How did you know about magic if Sarutobi did not mention it and you haven't seen your sister in years."

"I remember that she was able to do some weird stuff like float objects and summon stuff to her when we were younger. Also when we were separated at nine we kept in touch through letters. When I graduated the academy and became a Genin at eleven, I got a letter that said she was accepted into a magic school called Hogwarts" said Kushina.

"Ah that explains it. Well we better get ready for dinner so we can set up Harry's room." said Minato. With that the couple went home got ready and went to dinner. When they got home Minato and Kushina put an extra crib in Naruto's room in expectation of their nephew.

The next day at exactly nine am there was a knock on the door. Kushina and Minato answered the door together. Standing there was a old man with long silver hair and beard, which was tucked into his belt. He was also wearing a blue robe with purple stars on it and a matching hat. On his crooked nose was a pair of half moon spectacles.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I come in for a few minuets." asked the now named Albus. It was at that time that they realized Albus was holding a baby.

"Of course, come on in and make yourself at home would you like something to drink." asked Minato. "No thank you, I will not be long. I just have a couple questions for you. For starters what are your plans for Harry." asked Dumbledore.

"Well we put an extra crib in our son Naruto's room. We are planning on having him join the ninja academy here at age eight with our son. Hopefully by the time his letter comes he will be at least at Genin level. If Naruto receives a letter he will join Harry at Hogwarts." said Kushina.

"I can tell you now that Naruto Uzumaki is in the system for Hogwarts students. So we will enjoy having him join us in eleven years. Now I must really be going now. Here is Harry, I have placed some wards around this house. As long as Harry can call this place home no dark wizard or anyone wishing him or you harm can enter the house." said Dumbledore.

With that he handed them Harry and disappeared with a pop. Once he was gone they took the two boys to there shared room and put them to bed. When they were tucked in bed they decided to head that way themselves. They knew that the next few years was going to be interesting. They just did not know how interesting it was going to be.


End file.
